Spider-Man (Earth 616 Main series) Respect Thread
"You can live every day of your life trying to think of something more profound or more on the nose... but for us, for people like us, who suddenly find themselves looking out at a crazy world and not knowing what the hell we're supposed to be doing in it... I can tell you that just remembering that with great power comes great responsibility... can completely define you." — Peter Parker Bio: When the wimpy high-school nerd Peter Parker was bitten by a radioactive spider while attending a science fair, he was gifted with amazing powers corresponding to the abilities of a spider! He initially used his abilities to simply make money as a wrestling star, but after his uncle Ben was killed by a burglar that Peter failed to stop he devoted his life to crime-fighting, driven by the guilt. Peter spent much of his life throughout high-school and college juggling his responsibilities as a crime fighter with his personal life and job as a photographer for the Daily Bugle, a newspaper whose editor was determined to smear the name of Spider-Man as a thief and a villain. Peter made a number of bizarre and dangerous enemies during this time, and served alongside a number of superhero teams such as the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. After graduating from College, Peter started his own business, a multi-national technology company called Parker Industries. Although he is no longer the impoverished, bullied student he once was he still continues his crusade against evil. Note: His Spider-Sense triggers his speed and reaction time so they will be put in the speed/agility section Not only that he has consistent feats of SS level even when weaker However he still has the memories from 1960-2014 implying that Spider-Man today is the same one from the past. I also put Main Series Earth 616 on the topic because MCU and Into the Spider-Verse movie have had Earth 616 versions of him in their continuities so i put that there to avoid minor inconsistencies. He is listed as one of the most powerful superheroes in the main marvel universe so don't think he is a weak hero. STRENGTH: *Pulls down a large object with no powers *His physical strength surpass his durability. Any durability feats he has his strength is far above it. *Capable of lifting people heavier and stronger than him simultaneously with his bare hands *Lifts up a plane that was calc to weigh 57 tons with his bare hands *Lifts a heavy objects that was calc to weigh 129.8 tons with his bare hands *Lifts up a Train that weighs 40 tons with his bare hands *Knocks down a Water tower that weighs 40 tons *Lifts up the side of a building with one hand *Holds a concrete ceiling that is part of a several story building with little leverage *Lifts up a 4-story building with one hand *While injured pushes a Ferris Wheel with help from a weakened venom. A Ferris Wheel weighs 5,000 tons *While injured keeps a 50 story building from falling *Lifts up (or more like supported) the Daily Bugle which weighs 365,000 tons with his bare hands. This is his best lifting feat ever *Lifts up a train car and massive amount of debris simultaneously. He states its like lifting half of Manhattan and think neither Hulk nor Thor could lift it. Manhattan weights 125,208,467 tons. This is another good lifting feat. *Breaks his own webbing *His strength is equal to 12041 Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man the animated series) *Throws a Hummer with his bare hands *Avengers (First set) struggle to put him down even Thor who was stronger than him *Gives Thor, Hulk and Thing a run for their money despite them being stronger and can easily lift them up *Easily knocks down a Giant Robot with a single punch *Breaks a power thug's armor with a single punch. the armor tanks large debris falling on it. *One Shots a T-Rex with a single punch *Knocks away Meteor with a single kick *Sends a Mind Controlled Johnny Storm away with a flying kick *Sends a Mind Controlled Johnny Storm flying with a single punch *Sends Ice Man flying with a single kick *One Shots Sandman with a single punch *One Shots Spectrum with a hand slap *One Shots Dazzler with a hand slap *One Shots Julia Carpenter with a single punch *One Shots Speed Demon with a single punch that sends him flying *One shots Wraith with a single punch sending her flying *One shots Andi with a single punch *Easily makes Fancy Dan bleed with a single kick *Easily knocks away a Giant Robot with a flying kick *Daredevil admits he is stronger than him *Makes Jackal bleed with a single kick. Jackal takes a hit from Ben Reilly. *Overpowering Doctor Octopus's tentacles which tanked an island explosion *Matches Post Adamantiumn Hammerhead's strength then one shots with a single punch *Stronger than Black Panther (Shuri) *Sends Deadpool away with a flying kick *Damages Deadpool with a single kick *Sends Deadpool flying with a single punch *Throws Domino with his bare hands *One shots Man Ape with a single punch *Punches Earth 616 Mysterio so hard that he bleeds. Earth 616 Mysterio takes a hit from Earth 1610 Spider-Man (Ultimate Spider-Man) and still fights on. Main Series Spider-Man's strength > 1610's strength *Punches a hole through 1610 Venom who tanked being slammed into buildings and cars by 1610 Beetle *Overpowers Doc Ock's tentacles which tanked an explosion that destroyed an Island *Doc Ock becomes his bitch *Bloodlusted he stomps the Rhino with a couple of punches and even throws him away with his bare hands. Rhino tanks a building falling on him. *Sends Venom flying with a single punch *Sends Venom flying with a single kick *Punches Venom so hard he creates a shockwave *Punches Venom so hard that most of the ground is destroyed *Sends New Vulture flying with a throw *Overpowered Post amp Luke Cage despite him pinning him down (he did This wile enraged) *Bloodlusted beats the shit out of every villian in the scan. He even crushes the building with his bare hands. *Matches Rhino in strength a being who is stronger than him. Rhino is able to damage a weakened Juggernaut who was able to make Hulk bleed with as single punch. *One shots the Rhino with a single punch *Punches Nova (Richard Rider) in the face then double kicks him *Blocks Carol Danvers attacks with his bare hands even tho it hurts *While Ultron controlled Punches Eros so hard that he bleeds *Punches Carol Danvers so hard that she bleeds *Knocks back a Venom amped Carol Danvers with a swing kick *Punches Silver Dagger so hard that he gets send flying. Silver Dagger took a punch from Captain Marvel and comes out fine also Spidey stated they he rather fight the Hulk then him implying this guy was at least above the Hulk at some point. *Staggers Apocalypse with a single kick *Sends Thing flying with a single punch *Matches Thing's punch with his own send Baslik flying into a Volcano causing it to explode *Damages Luke Cage with a single punch *Beats up every Spider-Person shown in this scan with his bare hands. *One shots Mr. Negative with a single punch. Mr. Negative early in the series tanked his "all or nothing" punch *Too strong for Wolverine *Stronger than Silk *Breaks Demogoblin's jaw with a flying kick *Beats up Soliders who have cybernetic strength equal to his *Kicks Demogoblin in the neck so hard that he had a hard time breathing *One shots Tombstone with a single punch which sends him flying *One shots Kaine with a single punch *Matches Miles punch *Trades a blow with Ghost Spider (Robot version of him) *A Robot clone of him easily beats up Ghost Spider *His strength is equal to Spiderling's (Earth 18119 Spider-Woman/Renew your vows series) *As an Anti-Body easily damages Mosaic with a single punch to the point where some pieces break off. The Anti-body Symboite Spider-Men couldn't do the same thing. *One shots Superior Spider-Man with a single kick. Superior Spider-Man takes a kick from Insomniac Spider-Man (1048 Spider-Man). Main Series Spider-Man's strength > 1048 Spider-Man's strength *Knocks back the Griffin with a single kick *Easily overpowers 51838 Spider-Man (Past Earth 616 Spidey before it changed into Earth 51838 reality) *Easily overpowers an older 51838 Spider-Man is strength *Easily charges 51838 Green Goblin through the wall and punches him so hard that not only he bleeds but causes a massive crater within the wall itself. 51838 Green Goblin had enough strength to throw 51838 Spider-Man to a car with his bare hands. *Holds back combined attacks from Quicksilver and Thor simultaneously *Bust up a Robot that was meant to take on Colossus *Staggers the Hulk with a single punch *Sends She Hulk flying with a single punch *Matches Griffin in strength. Griffin is stronger than Wonder Man who's strength rivals Thor and is nearly as strong as Hulk mentioned by Namor. *One shots the Griffin with a single punch. The Griffin took hits from Namor, Wonder Man's who strength rivals Thor and a blast from Cyclops. *One shots the Griffin again with some help from Beast *Pummel the Rhino who has gone toe to toe with the Hulk a couple of times *One shots Rhino without his suit with a single punch. Rhino (suitless) went toe to toe with Professor Hulk *Rhino flying through a wall by throwing a wrecking slag at him *Knocks back pre-amp Quicksilver, Gamora, Thor, Multiple Man, and Moon Knight at the same time *Defeats the Absorbing Man and overpowers Titania *Damages Namor with a single punch *Matches Namor in strength *Matches Namorita's punch with his own *Sends Firelord flying with a double kick *Throws a large rock at Firelord which knocks him down *Pummels Firelord with a combination of punches and kicks *Hurts Thunderstrike with a couple of punches *Knocks Carnage Surfer back with a single punch *Stomps Carnage Surfer with a combination of punches and kicks *Pushes Hulk into Wall *Breaks out of Hulk's grip with his bare hands. Hulk is impressed with his strength. *Fights evenly with an amped Professor Hulk and throws him *Punches Thing so hard he knocks some skin off him *Pins the Juggernaut down with his bare hands *Can overpower Carnivore, who was a mystic avatar like the Juggernaut and damaged his armor like no-one ever had before. *Damages Infernal Hulk with a swing kick. Infernal Hulk fights on par with Earth 616 Hulk. *Briefly overpowers Morlun with a couple of punches. one of them sends him flying into a car *Overpowers Morlun with a couple of punches again. Again one them sends him flying *While weakened and bloodlusted, He overpowers Morlun with every punch, kick and slams objects like a lamp post and a large truck with his bare hands. Each attack makes Morlun bleed tho. *Sends Morlun flying with a flip kick *Knocks down Blackheart with a single kick then slams a shack on him *Damages Angir Thing with every punch, kick and slamming objects on him even manage to pull his own weapon down on him despite his superior strength *Damages a Frost Giant with a tackle making him bleed *Knocks down a Frost Giant with pure strength *Stomps Knull amped carnage with some kicks *At the peak of his strength, he one shots Goblin Carnage with a single punch. Gobiln Carnage has: * Tanked a Replusor blast * Tanked Miles's venom strike * Take a punch from Venom (bloodlusted Peter Parker) * Takes combined attacks from Human Torch and Clash (Note: He was way more powerful than he was before tbanks to God Carnage giving him back the Symbiote from his own which was amped by the Dragon Symbiote) SPEED AND AGILITY: *Saves Spider-Man (his other half) with no powers *Keeps up with a Taxi on foot *Easiky dodges bullets. The Police Officer is amazed at his speed.. FTS reaction time *Outpaces an explosion that covers up a city block *Moves faster than the eye can see *Create a 8 web wide streets in seconds too fast for anyone to see. *He moves so fast he appears a blur to the point where Peak Humans couldn't see him *Moves so fast that Kraven or his daughter couldn't see him *Moves so fast that he appears as a blur again *His kicks move so fast they appear as blurs *He moves so fast that it looks like he appears at multiple places at once while blizting thugs simultaneously *He moves so fast that he leaves after images *His speed and reaction time can easily dazzle stronger foes *Virtual instantaneous reaction time without spider-sense *He moves so fast that Human Torch couldn't touch him. The Flame brain mentions he never saw anyone but him move that fast. *He is too fast for the X-Men even Nightcrawler who's speed and agility are equal to his *Too fast for the Lizard *Too fast for Kraven *Too fast for Julia Carpenter *Faster than She Hulk *Faster than Wolverine *Shang Chi is amazed his speed and agility *His speed and reaction time is far superior to the speed of thought. Even dodged a couple of blast before getting tagged *Blitz Scream a super fast fighter *Daredevil admits he is too fast even with Radar-Sense, Speed and Reaction time *Faster than Black Panther (Shuri) *His reaction time is so great that he can weave past a constant blast of electricity at random spots *Too fast for Guards and Hawkeye and it takes Quicksilver just to tag him *Too fast for Basketball Players *Ock admits he is more agile than him *Firestar admits he is too fast and mentions he is faster than microwave blast *Faster and more agile than Venom *Yuri Watanabe mentions he is too fast *Faster than Kamala Khan in her Giant Form *Mosaic mentions he is too fast for him *Only gets tagged by slower foes if he is careless *Fights all his enemies in a rapid succession *His speed and reaction time far surpasses Domino even tho her instincts are comparable to the spider-sense *Dodges Shocker's blast *His balance and agility are second to none *His speed and agility are matched to each other *Leaps through an entire city blocks while pulling off wall jumps *Pulls off some quick small movements and precise maneuverability *His punches move so fast they appear as blurs *Pulls Rapid Fire punches on Wolverine *Pulls Rapid Fire punches on Hunger *Spins someone so fast they appear as a blur *Reacts to attacks beyond his field of vision. (His Spider-Sense was not present and he wasn't looking at the guy) *Reacts to attacks beyond his field of vision again (No Spider-Sense) *Reacts to attacks beyond his field of vision yet again (No Spider-Sense) *Reacts to attacks beyond his field of vision yet again (No Spider-Sense:) *Outruns multiple Goblin Masquerades on Goblin Gliders while dodging their bomb simultaneously *Blitz two Swat Team members. They are surprised about his speed. *Blitz Clash before getting tagged *Blitz magic wasp simultaneously *Blitz members of the Superhuman Registration act simultaneously *Blitz Electro, Hydro Man and Sandman simultaneously *Loki can't tag him and needs a full power magic attack to do so *Tags Quicksilver *Tags Speed Demon. FTL combat speed. *Reacts and counters Speed Demon *Blitz Hercules *Blitz Venom.amped Carol Danvers *Blitz Red Hulk and dodges a blast from him *Dodges the Hulk's attack *Dances around the Hulk *Hulk admits Spider-Man is faster than him. Only tagged him cause of the ice *Dodges attacks from the Thing who moved so fast he appears as a blur. *Speedball can't match his speed and reaction time *Matches Silk's speed despite her being faster *His speed is equal to 12041 Spider-Man *His speed is equal to Spiderling's *Outpaces Ghost Spider *Ghost Spider is amazed with a Robot versions of him's speed *A Robot version of him dodges all of Ghost Spider's webbing before getting tagged *Dodges attacks from Blur for a long period of time *Dagger is impressed with his nimble moves *Dodges an attack from an Amped Giant Price which had appeared as a blur *Reacts and grabs 51838 Spider-Man *Dodges a punch from 51838 Spider-Man who is way older *Kamala Khan (Ms.Marvel) is amazed with his speed and agility *His reflexes are lightning fast *Combines his Spider-Sense and Spider-Reflexes to easily counter super fast opponents *Combines his Spider-Sense and Lightning fast reflexes to move so fast that he appears as a blur and Flash is in slow motion to him *Combines his Spider-Sense, Spider Speed and Spider Reflexes to dances around and blitz Hyde. Hyde mentions he never saw anyone move that fast and gets dizzy *Fights Julia Carpenter in a rapid succession even when she has Spider-Sense and he doesn't *Blitz Villains with Spider-Powers even when they had Spider-Sense and he doesn't *Tags and dodges Regent who had many powers of superhumans, including Miles's Spider Sense, Daredevil's Radar Sense and Quicksilver's speed. *Dodges lightning after its fired. MHS+ reaction speed *He is just too fast for lightning. MHS+ speed *His leaps are equal to lightning. MHS+ speed *Dodges more lightning. MHS+ reaction speed *Matrix dodges Electro's lightning blast. MHS+ reaction speed *Reacts under a microsecond *Thinks under a microsecond *Dazzler mentions that she never saw anyone but him move so fast. Dazzler can move at the speed of light. FTL combat speed. *Outpaces and blitz a Quasar amped lightmaster. *Quick enough to web up Nova (Richard Rider) face before he has a chance to reacf *Blitz a bunch of Aliens before Nova (Richard Rider) can do anything *Rapidly Blitz Eric Masterson Thor to the point where he had to predict his movements *Speed Demon mentions he is too fast and agile for Beetle and Spidey dodges him despite the latter seeing him in slow motion. Speed Demon outpaces Spectrum who is lightspeed. FTL reaction speed. *Dodges Photon energy is which is faster than light. FTL reaction speed *Dodges more photon energy and reacts to Carol Danvers moving at high speed. FTL reaction speed. *His imposter was able to catch Thor's Hammer with his spider speed and catches another attack with his fast reaction time .Thor's Hammer can travel at the edge of a galaxy and back under a minute and back. MFTL reaction speed *Reacts and tags Thor's Hammer with his webs. MFTL reaction speed. *Dodges Firelord's cosmic energy blast. Firelord is impressed with his speed and agility. Cosmic energy is FTL. FTL reaction speed *Blitz Firelord with a combination of his speed, reaction time and spider-sense. Firelord is MFTL. MFTL combat speed *Tags Silver Surfer *Blitz the Silver Surfer. Surfer crossed a universe within minutes. MFTL combat speed. *Rapidly Blitz the Carnage Surfer. MFTL combat speed *Dodges Carnage Surfer's cosmic energy blast. FTL reaction speed *Dodges another one of Carnage Surfer's cosmic energy blast. FTL reaction speed *Outpaces Gladiator. Gladiator can fight in nanoseconds and travel in light years. MFTL combat speed. DURABILITY: *Takes an explosion while in a near death experience with no powers *Normal Humans break their hands punching him *Takes his own punch *His durability is equal to 12041 Spider-Man *His durability is equal to Spiderling's *Takes a blast from Shocker and comes out fine *Takes hits from a Pyro being *Takes an explosion that one shots Electro *Takes rapid fire punches from Speed Demon *Takes hits from a Bloodlusted Rhino *While weakened he takes hits from an amped Grey Goblin *Takes combined hits from Demogoblin, Carnage and Shriek *Takes a combined blast from Female Electro and Female Beetle and is still standing *Survives the Daily Bugle being dropped on him *Survives 10x his own body mass and a stomp from Goliath *Takes a planet busting attack from Blastar *Takes a hit from an amped Carnage *Takes hits from an enraged Juggernaut *Takes a hit from Hulk *Takes another hit from Hulk *Takes a Thunderclap and a punch from Grey Hulk *Takes a hit from an enraged Namor *Takes a hit from.an enraged Thing *Tanks a punch from Ethan Edwards, who was in the Thing's weight class, while Anti-Venom was screwing up his powers *Takes a blast from an enraged Nova (Richard Rider) and comes out fine. That blast also destroyed the building in the process *Takes a blast from a enraged Surfer *Takes more numerous blast from an enraged Surfer *Takes a blast from Carnage Surfer *Takes a hit from Colossus who matched Red Hulk in strength *Takes hits from Juggernaut Colossus and says he is just getting started *Takes a hit from Kurse who easily overpowered FemThor and Classic Thor *Takes a hit from Morlun. Morlun is so strong that not even Hulk nor Thor come close to his level of damage *Takes more hits from Morlun *Takes even more hits from Morlun who gets stronger the more he fights *Takes more hits from Morlun in their second fight. Mentions again he has never been hit that hard *Takes more hits from Morlun in their fourth fight. He mentions how he forgets how hard he hits *Takes a blast from Loki *Takes a hit from Earth 11638 Spider-Man who absorb the powers of alternative spider-men. *Takes a lightning blast from Ragnorak Thor who one shotted most of the New Avengers *Takes numerous blast from Phoenix Force amped Namor *Takes numerous hits from Phoenix Force amped Magik and Colossus *Takes hits from Angir Thing who easily destroyed a city block with a stomp *Takes a hit from an angry Apocalypse *Takes hits from an amped Dr.Minvera. Base Dr. Minvera is equal to Carol Danvers *Tanks an EMP Blast that destroys his MK IV Spider-Armor *Takes a hit from a Venom amped Thing (Earth 51838) SKILL AND FIGHTS: *Years of being Spider-Man improves his non super abilities *Overpowers Uncle Ben's killer in H2H combat twice with no powers. It due to the fighting experience he had during his years as Spider-Man *Defeats Hydra Agents in armed and H2H combat with no powers *Fights on par with Tarantula with no powers *Years of being Spider-Man gives him great aim and accuracy even without his powers *As skilled as12041 Spider-Man *Overpowers the Fantastic Four *Overpowers the X-Men *Fights both Falcon and Captain America simultaneously. Captain America has superior fighting abilities and his Imposter defeated him. The Real Spider-Man stomped the Imposter. *Goes toe toe with Captain America even after that latter read his movements *Defeats White Dragon in H2H combat. White Dragon is a master martial artist *Fights on par with Shang Chi (Master of Kung Fu) before he learned martial arts *Fights off the Sinister Six simultaneously *Fights off the Sinister Six again *Fights off the Sinister Six yet again *Constantly stomped Venom in his fights with him *Fights off Carnage, Shriek, Demogoblin and Carrion simultaneously *Overpowers Whiplash, Bloodlust and Scorpion simultaneously *Easily overpowers a Team of Symbiotes who have the powers of Venom and Carnage *Fights off a Team of Superheroes simultaneously *Fights on par with Grey Hulk who is stronger than him *Goes toe to toe with Morlun and defeats him by dumping in a dimension full of radiation. He was cruel real cruel *fights both Gabe and Sabrina in H2H simultaneously. Gabe and Sabrina were trained in combat and are fast and strong fighters *Performs Captain America's infamous shield throw perfectly due to watching him do it many times *Easily defeats Domino who was predicting his moves *Blocks Carol Danvers H2H combat moves with his bare hands *While enraged, Defeats Luke Cage in H2H combat 1 2 *Easiky defeats Vic Vance who was trained by Iron Fist *Was Holding back against Jessica Drew while she was mind controlled *Creates a new fighting style called "Spider-Fu" which is a combination of his own fighting style and Shang Chi's martial art fighting techniques *Defeats Spider-powered villains with Spider-Fu *Defeats Jessica Drew (Mind controlled) using Spider Fu *Trains Fusion on his fighting abilities *Fights off the New Warriors and Ben Reilly while under hypnosis *Fights off Wonder Man, Adam Warlock, Mister Fantastic, Wolverine and Silver simultaneously *Fights the Super-Adaptoid, the Dreadnought, and Dragon Man without taking any damage *Fights off the Squadron Supreme simultaneously *Makes Juggernaut Colossus a fool in combat *Defeats Rhino and Female Electro simultaneously *Easily overpowers the Enforcers *Solos a group of Ninja alongside Black Cat *Makes Black Panther (T'Challa) look like a fool in H2H combat. T'Challa knows every fighting style in the world *Briefly overpowers Gog. Gog is super strong and fast and was able to man handle Spider-Gwen, Miles, Spider-Punk and Spider-Ham *Fights on par with Poison amped Symbiote Punisher *Overpowers Rhino, Boomerang, Female Electro and Roller simultaneously *Overpowers most of the Syndicate members that caused Boomerang trouble *Fights the Foreigner in H2H combat *Defeats a bunch of Knull amped carnage monsters with Venom *Fights Goblin Carnage despite being nearly beaten to death then defeats him by pushing to his peak in H2H combat *Fights and defeats the Tri-Sentinel which took Captain Universe powers to take down INTELLIGENCE: *Peter is pretty Intelligent having an IQ of 250. Even people like Reed and Hank are impressed and is able to hack into stark industries as well. More is explained in this link and this one (Check Intelligence section) *As smart as 12041 Spider-Man *Figure out how to beat Flash without splattering him *His brain thinks at lightning speed *Predicts Hulk's fighting style *Predicts teleportation patterns like a chess game *Defeats a Pyro Mutant by combining his webbing with Ice Man's powers *Comes up with a plan to leap wall to wall against a foe who outmaneuvered him *Creates an anti-magnetic converter to nullify Vulture's magnetic flying *Creates a Interdimensional detector to find Spider-Gwen (who is now called Ghost Spider) *Explains the seismic waves will bounce on you back and fourth like a ton of bricks if you are in the water *Ghost Spider mentions that he is one of the smartest people she knows *Tricks Doctor Octopus into thinking that Chemical Webbing was is normal webbing SPIDER-SENSE: *Infamous Spider-Sense gives him all possible scenarios in a fight, slows down time to a crawl and helps him detect attacks while in the dark and while blinded even helpful to detect objects and other beings that are a threat. All is explained in this link what its capable of. (Spider-Sense section) *Detects Loki's magic energy attack *Combines it with his reflexes to counter super fast foes or move super fast TECH AND OTHER FEATS: *Spider-Man has amazing wall crawling abilities and tech tech that helps him out in fights. He even created some impressive armors throughout the years and even gained some on his own. His webbing is super strong, fast and very durable so don't think its very weak. He also has impressive willpower. Here is the link to all them feats (Sections: Wall crawling, Webbing, Tech/gadgets, Willpower) *Creates a Interdimensional detector to find Spider-Gwen (who is now called Ghost Spider) *Uses his webbing on an electric current to nullify other electrical sources *Creates an anti-magnetic converter to nullify Vulture's magnetic flying *Chemical Webbing messes up machinery *Webs are durable enough to tank an explosion that nearly kills a carnage amped wolverine MISCELLANEOUS: *Is a major quipster. Its also helpful in fights even people who are far more powerful (Quips section) and also has willpower in the you know what section *Remembers the Mephisto Retcon *Remembers his past encounters that happened in 1960 to 2002 *Combining all his abilities puts him on par with almost any foe *Combining his strength, speed and agility makes him a match for the Hulk, Hercules, Thing, Thor and Namor Category:Characters Category:Templates